


soul wrenching romance

by thanksforthememeries



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diabetes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksforthememeries/pseuds/thanksforthememeries
Summary: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa diabetes





	soul wrenching romance

That high five lasted longer than necessary. The end.


End file.
